


Truth or Dare

by CherrieTheFruit



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Teen Romance, Teen fic, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrieTheFruit/pseuds/CherrieTheFruit
Summary: A Sleepover leads to a game of Truth or Dare





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on true events. And Thanks to Special Agent Oso who edited some of my grammar

Shayne isn’t entirely certain how this happened but he’s here now and there’s no way in hell he is moving. Shayne ended up cuddled in his favorite, trademark soft grey blanket, with his head in his best friend Damien’s lap, while Damien pet him. So honestly? Shayne was living.

 

They were at a sleepover at Shayne’s house with Courtney and Lasercorn. Lasercorn was fairly new to the group and kinda quiet, but so far Shayne knew there was a much stronger personality deep down there, and throughout the night he had seen little glimpses of it peeking through, but that was to be explored later, he supposed.

 

At the moment Shayne was being a sour puss. He was touch starved and he wanted affection, and at this point Damien had been friends with Shayne long enough and they were close enough that he knew what kind of cuddle monster Shayne could be, so this wasn’t new to him.The dynamic between the two teens was so unique that even the rest of their friends saw it. They all shipped the two. Always pointing out the two together. They fed off each other, they made each other better. They mellowed each other out. ~~They loved each other.~~ But that’s besides the point.

 

The point is Damien was petting Shayne and Shayne was loving every moment of it now entirely curled in Damien’s lap. They had played Just Dance earlier when Joven, Mari, and Sohinki were here. Shayne had even convinced Damien to do the Dirty Dancing dance with him where Shayne got to run and Damien had to pick him up. Shayne loved it. It was a good day. Aside from the part that Damien had a chorus practice early the next morning with Courtney at the school that they only found out about in fifth period today. And today was the last day of school! It was supposed to be summer. Shayne knew Damien didn’t really have a choice but he was still a little jealous anyways. At least he had Damien now.

 

Everyone watching a movie at the moment. Shayne knew Damien loved this movie, even though he himself didn’t really like it and would occasionally voice his displeasure at it but he saw how much Damien loved the movie so he bit his tounge for him. The credits started to roll on the movie when Wes turned it off. Wes turned on the two friends cuddled together and the other teen by themself on the reclining chair next to them.

 

“Anyone up for truth or dare?” Courtney started. Each teen piped in with noises of agreement and affirmation. It wasn’t like they were doing much anyways

 

——

“Damien!” Courtney called out maliciously, a few rounds later, “Truth or Dare”

 

“Dare, I suppose” Damien replied, paying more attention to the boy on his lap, looking back at him, listening to the conversations around him.

 

“I dare you to kiss Shayne.”

 

Silence.

 

“You Already skipped the last two.”

 

Shayne looked up at Damien, already half hiding behind his blanket. “I mean he didn’t say it had to be on the lips it could just be on the cheek-“ Shayne tried to supply

 

Courtney cut him off. “On the lips, boys”

 

Now that was just cruel. Shayne went to argue because that wasn’t fair! You can’t just make up rules like that after you’ve administered the the dare! That was the spirit of truth or dare! Finding loopholes! He was mad! That’s unfair! He was going to protest and argue! Damien seemed to have a different idea though because-

 

Oh.

OH.

So that’s what that was like.

That’s definitely something he could get used to.

 

And as quick as it happened it was over.


End file.
